In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,608, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is described a holder for disc-like objects, such as, coins, integrally formed of flexible polymeric material, which comprises an elongate body having a generally C-shaped cross-section and a radius of curvature substantially equal to the radius of the disc-like objects and an end wall integral with the body at each end thereof. The end walls define a generally C-shaped opening in the ends of the body of smaller radius of curvature than that of the body. The holder is capable of limited flexure about its axis to allow for insertion and removal of the coins through the curvilinear extremities of the body by expansion of the linear distance between the curvilinear extremities beyond the diameter of the disc-like objects.